Insomnia
by WondaKat
Summary: Jaden can't able to fall asleep at night so he's suffering from Insomnia. Sleep medicain and other remidies aren't working and he's slowly losing it. Can Chazz help be help him with his 'Unuseral' remidies?


Title: Insomnia

Summary: Jaden can't able to fall asleep at night so he's suffering from Insomnia. Sleep medication and other remedies aren't working and he's slowly losing it. Can Chazz help be help him with his 'Unusual' remedies? --One shot-- (Contains Sexual scenes)

Rated: M (For sexual content)

Pairing: Jaden-x-Chazz (Rivalshipping)

Warnings: Other then that fact it a very sexual story? None what so ever :0)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chazz Princeton walked along side Jaden Yuki from the nurse's office at 2:15AM on a Saturday morning. Well, it just turned a Saturday morning about 2 hours and 15 minutes ago just so to say. Jaden wore a pair of midnight blue PJ's Bottoms with a plain white T-shirt that was covered by his red, Slifer blazer.

Chazz was in Black, silk like PJ's with a simple hooded jacket over the top to protect top half of his body from the mysterious, midnight weather.

Chazz looked over at his Boyfriend and sighed a sigh of tiredness and sorrow. The tiredness for not getting any sleep and the sorrow for his boyfriend.

Jaden looked like a complete wreck in Chazz's case. His hair was sticking out all over the place, He shook a bit from the cold weather, he had dark circles under his eyes and the eyes above the circles were red from crying.

For the past week, Jaden hasn't been sleeping right. He feels tired when he's about to go to bed, but he doesn't go to sleep once under the covers. He'll toss and turn in the middle of the night and every time he'll manage to wake up Chazz. Chazz will stay awake with Jaden as long as possible but will always manage to fall asleep. Jaden would just sit there in bed until it was a sunny morning. And every morning, when the sun would shine of his face, you could see the tired circles under his eyes from not sleeping. And the redness in the white bit of the eyes of when he was crying every night to go to sleep.

Jaden had insomnia.

Just before they went to bed 6 hours ago, they went to Miss Fontain to ask what the best kind of remedy is for insomnia. Miss Fontain hardly had any books on insomnia because it wasn't common in this academy for students to get insomnia. They went to bed at a good time, there was enough noise so it wasn't very quite, none drank caffeine before bed and the same with alcohol. Maybe it was just natural.

So she just gave him sleeping tablets. Just one a night, they were 'super strong' apparently and could put you out like a light within 20 minutes.

Well, that was 6 hours ago and he's still awake. The first hour, nothing. So he took one more. Another hour, still nothing so one more pill. And another and another till there was one left. He screamed and threw the pill container against the wardrobe that was opposite his and Chazz's bed.

He pounded his hands on the bed he was in and screamed like no tomorrow and probably waking up the rest of the boys who slept in the boy's Obelisk Dorms.

Chazz had to grip onto Jaden to make him calm down. He latched onto Jaden, strong arms wrapping around Jaden's waist, along with his arms to calm him down. Anger soon turned into tears of tiredness. He just wanted to sleep!

So they went to the Nurse's Office, surprised to find Miss Fontain still up, and explained it to her. And all she did in the end was give him more tablets, saying that these ones are much stronger then the last batch.

So now were up to the walking down the hall of the blue Obelisk boy's dorms, back to their room. Chazz opened the unlocked door to their room and lead Jaden inside first and followed after him, shutting the door.

Jaden's eyes looked over to the comfy sofa in the corner of the room, in front of the wide screen telly. He walked over, turned the telly on, grabbed the remote and sat on the sofa, fazing through the channels with the remote and knees up to his chest. He stopped on the kids channel 'Boomerang' and started to watch the show, Inspector Gadget.

Chazz was looking at the pills as he went to sit at the edge of his and Jaden's bed. He looked at the description that said they contained grounded peppermint leaves (Small amount) to help you sleep. Of course thought differently, that what the last batch of pills said.

Chazz snarled and threw the pill container behind him so they landed on his pillow. He stood up and walked over to Jaden who was still watching Inspector Gadget. He sat next to Jaden and watched the show with him for 10 minutes, with an arm wrapped around Jaden's waist.

10 minutes went by and Chazz let out a sigh. He pulled away from Jaden looked Jaden's tired face that was still glued to the telly. The time was 2:25 in the morning and he wanted sleep. Not just him, but he wanted Jaden to get some sleep. Then a small smirked appeared across his face at a plan he was hatching up. He now knew how to get Jaden asleep.

He suddenly jerked the remote out of Jaden's hand and pressed a button so the telly turned black and went on stand by. Jaden eyes went wide and looked up at Chazz, giving the black teen a horrible glare.

"What the fuck, man!" he yelled tiredly into Chazz's face once he stood up to look Chazz in the eye. "What am I going to do all night if I can't get some sleep?"

Chazz kept smirking at the teen until it came to a toothy grin. The anger on Jaden's face slowly melted away when he soo Chazz's grin.

"Um, what's with the grin, Chazz?" He said, losing his cool when he saw the grin widening.

Chazz raised a hand and placed it on Jaden's left cheek. It felt warm, soft and squishy under his touch. Jaden seamed to loosen up under Chazz's touch and rocked his cheek further into Chazz's palm, nuzzlering his boyfriend's palm.

Chazz smiled and then pulled his hand away. Only for it to rest on Jaden's waist with the other hand and pull him into a warm hug. Jaden reached up and wrapped his arms around Chazz's neck and leaned his face into the crock of Chazz's neck. They stood there for 10 seconds before pulling away.

"Jaden, forget the sleepy pills, okay," Chazz said in a quite tone from the lack of sleep. "I'm going to make you sleep my way."

Jaden looked up at Chazz's sleepy eye that has a spark in them. "Wh-What do you mean, Chazz?"

Chazz smiled and kissed his boyfriends forehead. Jaden giggled lightly from the kiss, smiling softly with tired eyes at his boyfriend.

"Go sit on the bed and I'll run you a bath," Chazz said to Jaden, pointing a finger to the soft bed they both sleep in.

Jaden looked at Chazz, puzzled with a raised eyebrow. "But, I already took a bath hours ago. Do I smell that bad?"

Chazz laughed as he lightly pushed Jaden over to the bed and lightly sat him down. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"No, you don't stink. Well, sometimes you do. Anyway, this is what I'm going to do to help you get to sleep."

Again, Jaden looked confused. "This is what's going to help me get to sleep? I already had a bath and a fuck load of good that did."

Chazz shrugged. "Yeah but, you haven't had a bath with me washing you right?"

Jaden perked up a little when he heard Chazz say that. No he hadn't had a bath with Chazz washing him from head to toe. Of the year he had Chazz as a boyfriend, Chazz has never had a bath with him and has never washed him in the bath before.

The horny section of Jaden's brain started to activate and a smirk came onto his face. He looked at Chazz.

"Okay, I'll wait here while you run my bath," Jaden said with saucy look on his face.

"Okay, I'll run it. Put in the bubble soap you like really much. The Champneys herbal essences one okay," Smiled Chazz, before walking into the bathroom and flicking the light switch on.

"Okay," called out Jaden.

Jaden couldn't be any happier. His boyfriend is running a bath for him, he's going to use some very expensive bubble soap in the tub and he's also getting washed by Chazz.

Four minutes later and Chazz poked his head around the door of the bathroom.

"Okay, baths done," he said, walking over to Jaden who was getting up from his space on the sofa.

Chazz lightly took Jaden's clammy hands in his warm ones that were just dried of by fluffy towels. He and Jaden walked hand in hand towards the nice, white tiled bathroom were a nice, warm waiting bath was waiting there in the tub. The strong sent of Champneys herbal essences lingered in the air so it created a romantic affect in the room.

Chazz turned to face Jaden and kissed his warm forehead and then leaned his forehead on Jaden's, smiling.

"Get undressed and get into the water," he whispered huskily into Jaden's left ear, while lightly licking the shell, making Jaden moan.

"Okay," was his reply.

Jaden turned away from him to look at the bath tub while getting undress, while Chazz tilted his head to side to watch Jaden undress. Soon, Jaden's lightly tanned skin was exposed to the air, making little goose bumps appear all over his body, arms, legs, chest…..ass.

Chazz was sat on the toilet and had watched Jaden undress with hungry eyes. Those hungry landed on Jaden's curved ass. Oh god how he loved his ass. So… soft, and when he loved to squeeze it, Jaden would squeak in surprise and suddenly just melt into his arms.

By the time Chazz was out of his little kink-dream, Jaden was already in the tub, hissing as the hot water surrounded his tired body. Chazz smiled, go up of the toilet and walked over to the bath tub were Jaden was looking up at him from.

Chazz knelt down besides the tub and leaned forward to kiss Jaden on the lips, full of lust. Just seeing that as of his boyfriends just made him a little horny.

He pulled away from Jaden and rolled up the sleeves of his black, silk PJ's as he then reached out to claim the matching Champneys herbal essences body wash and a soft sponge from the shower caddy hanging low next to Jaden's head.

Jaden looked at Chazz with tired eyes and frown when he dipped the sponge into the hot water. "I thought you were going to get in the bath with me?" he pouted.

Chazz looked over at his boyfriend and shook his head. "I didn't say that," he stated as he squeezed the body wash on the sponge and started to laver it up. "I said I was just going to wash you."

Jaden looked at him and then yawn, then snorted. "Fine, be more word wise when you say things. I was looking forward for you getting in the bath with me."

Chazz sighed as splashed some water on Jaden's back and started to wash his back with the heavily coated body wash sponge. So much Body wash on the sponge, Jaden's back was soon covered in spice scented bubbles of white. Jaden closed his eyes in bliss and smiled at liking the feel of the super soft sponge making relaxing circles on his back.

Chazz was soon done with the back. He got a small jug that was just from were he got to the body wash. He filled that up with water and let that fall all over the back of Jaden's back so the white suds fell into the water.

Chazz settled the jug to a side of the tub and picked up of the sponge and body wash, squeezing more onto the sponge lavering it up and washing Jaden's front that was already wet.

He made more slow circles with the sponge as started up a conversation.

"Insomnia, Jaden, is caused by many things," Chazz stated to Jaden.

Jaden's eyes opened and looked at Chazz as he tilted his head to the left "Okay," he said.

"It's either caused by, drinking caffeine before bed or alcohol. The room being too quiet, not going to bed at a suitable time and stress." Chazz said, letting the sponge fall again, get the jug and filling up with water and felling it fall down Jaden's front, once again washing away the soap suds.

"Alrighty then, what do you think has cause this on me?" Jaden asked Chazz, leaning back up against the tub, sliding a bit more down into the water.

"I'm thinking stress, Babe," Chazz said, washing Jaden's neck now, with the sponge that still had some soap on it. He cupped a handful of water and drizzled it on his neck.

"Why?" Jaden asked simply, sighing at the contact of hot water on his skin.

"I'm guessing because of graduation coming up and this duel competition that's taking place in the next week. Tell me, Jay, are you stressing over those things at the moment?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, it's my last year here. I want to make the most of it. Most of classes in the past I didn't do go in because I slacked off. I want to make up for it. I'm kinda pushing my mind to its limits."

"Mmm, yeah," Chazz sighed as he moved some bubbles out of the way the water. That way of the water had to be where the bubbles were covering up Jaden's penis. Chazz smirked as he looked at Jaden's sex organ, it turned him on just seeing it.

Chazz sank his hand back into the water slowly moving it to Jaden's sex organ like a water snake. He then gripped Jaden's soft, not hard, cock with a firm, but not, crushing, grip. Jaden's eyes shot open and looked down at were Chazz was touching him. He sat up, making Chazz's hand go a bit deeper the water.

"Wh-what the fuck Chazz!" Jaden screamed, scream soon coming out in pants when Chazz decided to rubbed the tip of Jaden's cock with his thumb.

"Mmm," Chazz hummed, his eyes slowly looking up to meet Jaden's face that was red. "Just reliving you of some stress."

A small grin fell on his face when he see's Jaden pant some more, pleasure building up in that hot face of his, and soon Chazz slowly felt Jaden's cock hardening under his touch.

Chazz's hand then starts to softly stroke Jaden's hardening organ and Jaden started let out moans of pleasure.

"Cha-Chazz…Oh god!" Jaden moans as he felt Chazz's stokes becoming a bit more firm, quickly making Jaden want to moan to the heavens.

"Fuck! Oh my god Chazz!.....Shit," Jaden moans as he throws his head back, not able to keep up with Chazz's firm strokes to his dick.

Chazz smirks again. He stops stroking his boyfriends cock and rises his hand out of the water, flicking it so some droplets of water flew in different directions. Jaden looked at Chazz who was crawling further towards him.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, with a pout on his lips. Chazz loved those pouting lips.

Chazz smiled and the leaned forward, with his hands to cup Jaden's flushed face. He then leaned forward and planted sensational kiss on those wet, sweet lips of Jaden's. The kiss only lasted for 10 seconds and then Chazz pulled away, stilling at a dumbfold Jaden.

"Jaden, trust me," Chazz said, smirking his famous 'Oh yeah, I'm bad!'. "Tonight, I'm gonna give you all that you want, to help you get over this stress. And get you to sleep."

Jaden sighed, closed his eyes and then opened them with a smile before leaning forward to kiss Chazz once more. Chazz grinned and then lightly tapped Jaden's left cheek twice.

"Okay, you're done with the bath, get out and dry yourself off," Chazz says, moving over to pull the plug out of the bath so the water can go down the drain.

Jaden Nodded and slowly, eased himself up so he stood in the bath and then climbed out and walked over to the towel railing to grab his towel and wrap it around his body.

Chazz stood up from the ground and rolled down the sleeves of his PJ's top. He walks up to Jaden, turns him around and kisses him on last time on lips before whispering, husky into his ear "Dry yourself off, wrap the towel around you waist and then come out to the bedroom. Okay?"

All Jaden did was nod a yes. Chazz smirked and then walked out of the room.

Jaden didn't dry himself off, he let the hot air of the bathroom do that for him while sitting on the closed toilet seat. That took 10 minutes. He knew Chazz didn't care because Chazz knew how he dried himself off. Normany it would take 10 minutes.

After he was dry, he got of the seat and strolled out the bathroom, turning out the light as he went. He walked over to the bed of were Chazz was sitting on it, in a daydream looking up at the ceiling. Jaden stepped on that annoying creaking floorboard that normally wakes him up when Chazz has to go to the toilet in the middle of the night.

Chazz popped out of his daydream when he heard the floorboard creak and turned to Jaden and grinned at him, combined with that smirk of his. He got up from the bed and walked over to Jaden. He put his both index fingers of the rim of the towel and grinned that bad-ass grin of his and looked at Jaden as Jaden smiled tiredly at him. Chazz took one hand and wrapped it around Jaden's waist while the other hand got under the towel and snaked its way to Jaden's backside and just settle there. Chazz had that flirty, girly, half-lidded eyes look on his face when he went to lean into kiss Jaden. He suddenly squeezed Jaden's arse, which made Jaden buck up so his lips met Chazz's as they had a small battle of the tongues.

They both pulled away and just before Chazz pulled his hand pout of the towel, he gave Jaden's right buttock a swift smack which causes Jaden to squeak.

"Bed. Now," Chazz said in 2 simple words.

Jaden nodded and walked over to the bed as Chazz followed and both sat on the bed.

"Lay in the middle, on you stomach," Chazz ordered to his boyfriend, giving Jaden a light slap on his side.

Jaden obeyed and shifted his body so he was in the middle of the bed, with him on his stomach, chin resting on pillow. He felt the bed dip down when Chazz crawled over to him; climb over him so he was hovering over Jaden, legs at Jaden's side. He leaned to a side and then forward as Jaden turned his head to face Chazz and then kiss him fully on the lips.

Chazz then pulled back and then pushed Jaden's shoulders forward so Jaden's chin was touching the pillow, eyes facing the wall. Slowly, Chazz started to massage Jaden's shoulders. Putting my pressure in the massage cause Jaden to moan in pressure. Chazz chuckled, but soon stopped which cause Jaden to whine, turn around and pout at Chazz. Chazz lightly grabbed Jaden's head and turned it so Jaden's eyes were staring at the wall.

"Eyes stay at the front," said Chazz in a light, stern tone. "You have your eyes on me, it won't be fun. For me."

"But that's not fair!" Jaden whined, his face sinking into the pillow.

"Jaden, am I going to have to blindfold you?"

Jaden's lifted his head and smirk can to face. "Sure, why not?"

"Jaden, it was a joke. I was kidding." Jaden sighed and sunk his chin back into the pillow, eyes facing the wall.

"Next time then?"

"Yeah, promise," Chazz said as he went to Jaden's neck and licked it; cause Jaden to moan after he gasped.

Chazz licked all over Jaden's neck and then pulled back and smirked at the saliva covered neck. He then went to massage Jaden's right shoulder while he went to lean over as much as he could, still massaging, to his bedside desk. He opened the top draw and pulled out a small bottle of 'Durex Play Tingle' lubricant, it coming with the easy pump top.

Chazz set that to the side of the bed while he still continued to massage Jaden with one hand. The other hand went to get that soft towel away from Jaden's hips so he could get a better view of Jaden's beautifully sculptured arse.

"Lift your hips Jaden," Chazz said as he began tugging at the towel. "Need to get this towel of you."

Jaden, obeyed, lifting up his hips so Chazz could pulled the towel of his hips. So that was done, Jaden settle back on the bed, naked. Chazz grinned, feeling quite pleased with himself and the handy work he has been doing so far. Just seeing he boyfriend lying on his front made him hard from seeing the sight. Jaden's ass was _practically_ asking to be fucked, inviting him. Trying to say 'hey there big guy, me again. You can't resist this gorgeous mountain of arse. Come on, pound that hot rod here!'

Just that thought made Chazz giggle like a girl, and then he felt wet, warm liquid run down his mouth and realised he was drooling. Danm fantasies. Those fantasies always made him hard. He preferred getting hard when he's doing naughty things to Jaden perfect body. Like giving him BJ's, licking his body and then, of course, fucking that tight, little arse of Jaden Yuki's. That's how he liked to get hard, it was fun for him.

Chazz then started to strip, taking of that hoodie he still had on, his PJ shirt, trouser bottoms and then finally his boxers. Soon he was naked; the light cold chill filled the room as soon as his clothes were of, causing goose bumps to form on his body. Chazz then sat on Jaden's back and then down so his was fully into of his boyfriend, Jaden shivered underneath him as Chazz ran us hands up and down his tanned sides, goose bumps forming on his body now.

Chazz leaned over Jaden neck and then bite softly at the flesh, rewarding him with a heavenly moan from his lover. He sucked on the skin, bit down on it enough to form a hickey.

Chazz again and sat up straight, trailing a finger down Jaden's back as he made a reach for the lube that was still on the bed. He popped out the lid and settled that on the bedside desk. He got of Jaden back and sat down on Jaden left hand side of his body. He squirts some on his finger, only some coming out. He frowns and lifted the can to feel how heavy it is.

'Hmm, empty,' he thought settling the bottle on the bed, not wanting to throw it in the metal can so it would make a noise. He didn't want to make a noise because that way it would give Jaden that idea that he would know that he was going to penetrate that ass with his fingers.

There was enough lubricant on his fingers, so he smeared them so they were covered. He gave Jaden no warning; no circling his entrance to tease him like he usually does which makes Jaden squeak in surprise, then that would turn into a moan of pleasure. No, he pushed past the ring of tight muscle of Jaden's entrance and just let the first finger set there.

"Shit- Chazz!" squeaked Jaden, full of surprise, not getting the warning that Chazz normally gave to him. "Oh my god…shit!"

Chazz smirked as he moved that finger around just before he adds the second one so it joined its brother/sister. Jaden squirmed at the touch of Chazz's fingers doing their job in finding his sickly sweet spot in his arse.

"Tell me, Jaden," Chazz say's in a seducing voice as he leans to Jaden right ear, licking at it at the same tine and then lightly biting. "Tell me, how do you want me to relive you stress tonight?"

A moan of pure please was heard and then a squeak of the word 'Holy shit' was heard.

"How do you want me to fuck that ass of yours this morning, Jaden?" Chazz asked again as he press those 2 fingers deeper into Jaden, a horsed moan coming from his lover.

"Ahh… I want you to fuck me rough and hard," Jaden panted, burring his head into his crossed arms. Me on all four's, begging for your cock."

"Shit, Jaden," Chazz say's, as he licks at the shell of Jaden ear and then nibbling at it.

"Thick cock blowing into my ass, balls slapping my arse as you pound into me, filling. With my arse in the air."

"SHIT! Jaden, fuck!" Screeches Chazz as his lover describes how he wants to be fucked. Finally, Chazz added the third finger and Jaden moaned to the heavens. "Is that how you want me to do you in?"

A nod.

Chazz grinned as he moved his fingers around before pulling them out. "Couldn't have it any other way, Jay." Chazz said, as he kissed Jaden's neck and then smiling against the skin.

Jaden whimpered at the feeling of not having Chazz's fingers in him, he felt empty. Chazz sat up on the bed and moved back down to sit in front of Jaden's ass. He reaches to his bedside draw and then pulls out a 'Lifestyle snugger fit' condom. Chazz rips out the foiled wrapper, careful not to rip the latex. And then with practised ease, rolled the condom on his thick, hard cock until he felt it was comfortable.

"Okay, on all four's Jaden," Chazz said in a seducing voice, as he laid one hand down onto Jaden butt and gave a swift squeeze and which caused Jaden to jerk his butt in the air, and then to on all fours.

Jaden laid his forehead on his pillow, closing his eyes and the sucking in some breath. Chazz put his hands on Jaden's Hips and guided is cock to Jaden's puckered hole, then moving forward and _in_.

The tight heat welcomed Chazz; he stopped half way through so Jaden could be comfy with this.

"Oh my fucking shit," Jaden let out as he was slowly being filled by Chazz's dick. "Chazzz!!!"

Moan of pleasure drove Chazz nearly over the edge. Not quite, Chazz wanted to be blowing Jaden's arse to go fully over the edge.

"So damn tight Jay, shit," Chazz said in a husky voice as he slowly sank his cock further into Jaden's butt.

"Ohhhhfuckshit!" Jaden screamed lightly, soon remembering that students next door might wake up from hearing the screams, thinking Chazz was killing him. Probably after that they might think he was fucking the dead body?

"Don't hold in those screams, beautiful," Chazz said, as he stoked Jaden's back. "Just think that we are the only two in this building, okay?"

A nod, Chazz smirked and then slowly starts to pull out of Jaden, only to near out and then plunge back in to Jaden's willing arse.

"Fuckyesyesyesyes!" Jaden whimpered over and over again, screams getting louder with every blow to his backside. This was going to hurt in the morning.

"You like that don't you Jaden?" Chazz smirked evilly, trusting harder into Jaden, pretty soon setting a rhythm when he found Jaden's prostate. "You like having my thick dick, penetrating that little arse of yours. Fuck-shit Jaden! Feel that cock pounding into that arse of yours; can you feel it, Jaden Yuki? Feels good don't it? Shit yes!"

"Yesyesyesyes!" Jaden screamed into the heavens, whimpering at the same time but in liquid pleasure.

Sweat dripped onto Jaden's back from Chazz's sweaty forehead. He leaned forward to lick that of, earning a gasp from the younger boy. Chazz grinned on Jaden back and soon, his hand found Jaden's cock and began to pump it.

"Chazz! Fucking crap yes!" Jaden screamed in surprise, biting his lip, light drawing blood with doing so.

Chazz stroked Jaden dick, light stroke turning into firm strokes. Jaden's breath became ragged.

"Hmm, going to cum eh, sweet heart?" Chazz asked coolly to Jaden.

"Oh god yes…." Jaden panted, biting the fluffy pillow.

"Then go on, release…"

With a firm stroke on Jaden's penis, Jaden came with scream of Chazz's name, his arse clamping down on Chazz's dick, Chazz blow his load into the condom. Still, Chazz continued to stroke Jaden's dick until very last drop was milked out.

"Shit Chazz that was awesome…" said Jaden, as Chazz let go of his softening cock. Chazz pulled out of Jaden's hot pipe, he pried of the condom and chucked that into the bin, along with that empty bottle of lube that some how managed to stay on the bed with the moving about.

Jaden collapsed on the bed, rolled to his side and got a few tissues from the tissue box on his bedside desk. Chazz collapsed on the bed next to Jaden, who was wiping himself off of all his cum spattered on his chest and his down stairs patio.

Chazz soon got up and walked into the bath room to grab Jaden's clothes and before he got to bed, grabbed his once, including the hoodie which he hung up on chair near their working desk.

Jaden was already in bed, under the covers. Chazz handed him his clothes, which he accepted and start to get into and Chazz did the same. Chazz then got under the covers, turning of his bedside lamp and then snuggling up against his boyfriend who had his face turned the other way.

"So," Chazz asked, as he kissed Jaden neck. "Do you think you're cured, Jay?"

There was no answer, just a light snoring from Jaden. Chazz leaned over to look at Jaden's now peaceful face. Finally, Jaden was able to sleep without any problems, and he didn't need sleeping pills to help.

Chazz grinned and kissed Jaden on the cheek, who grinned in his sleep.

"Never mind," and soon Chazz joined his Jaden in the world of dreams.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, with exams going on and everything. School finsished for the yearr 11 students so I don't go in, only fo exams. I hope you like this one-shot, took me ages to write.

xxxxxx


End file.
